


Birds of Paradise

by gunbirds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Keith is Akira n Akira is Keith, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi, Sick Shiro, Wingfic, n the team v is a team of ornithologists, ok so offic tags, pidge kicks sm ass ngl, the galra n alteans r basically birds, ykno cept keefers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunbirds/pseuds/gunbirds
Summary: It was a single feather that showed the world they were real, but there were skeptics.Until one was found in a public domain.





	Birds of Paradise

 

It was a single feather that showed the world they were real, but there were skeptics.

 

Until one was found in a public domain.

 

It was strange that someone had called animal control, the _thing_ was quite humanoid. Despite the silks and jewels that covered the pale, bruise molted body - two wings jutted from were normal shoulder blades would lie. They were a gorgeous black, with red feathers speckled through out, a bird like this had never been seen. A group of tail feathers sprouted from the small of the body's back, white as snow but stained with deep crimson. Further examination by officials confirmed a gender, male. However they bickered over whether to call the shelter or the ambulance. Ultimately a young recruit brought up a team of ornithologists, who specialized in exotics of unknown identification. The quick call by the chief of police and they had their specialists on the way.

  
The male was out cold, covered in a sheen of sweat and grim. There was a multitude of small gashes covering his body and a burn mark on the upper right of his torso. He looked like a mess, all things considered. With further investigation, he fell from a tree in the park, which led to questions of how he got there. All questions were cut short when a refurbished ambulance arrived.

Team Voltron was a team of credited ornithologists, each with a specialty that led them all to work together like a single body. A man hoped out first, his stature was tall, muscular. He had a shock of white hair upon his head and his attention turned to the name "Shiro". A smaller girl hoped out the back, messy amber hair bobbing along with her every step. Large glasses were perched on her nose that were readjusted as she grabbed a small duffle of supplies. A larger man followed her as they trotted over to the creature that was laid on the grassy surface of the public park. A tall boy came over with a small case of medicine, messy brown hair getting a hand run through it.

"Holy crow... Pidge, do you have vitals?"

The girl nodded, taking two fingers away from the neck of the humanoid creature. She moved on to moving the large wings, measuring the span.

"Normal birdie beat, large one too. 30 meter span, some feathers are clipped. I think there was stress plucking too." She added as she ran careful fingers through the soft feathers.

Shiro crouched down and moved the silks that covered the creature's torso. "This was an attack, it's probably from the trafficking ring." His eyebrow's furrowed as he began to gather the body in his arms.

"Can you identify the species?"

The girl shook her head, "we need to get it cleaned up first. I've never seen these colors before with these wings and tail feathers."

The boy with the brown hair nodded to her and ran back to the ambulance, "Let's get loaded up, guys!"

The large man thanked the animal control officers and ran into the back with Pidge, Shiro joined Lance up front. The ambulance took off in a flash of a white, black, yellow, blue, green, and red.

 

\---

 

Violet eyes opened blearily, the room was fuzzy as his line of sight moved from thing to thing. A few trees - was he back? He sat up and looked around for the nest, stumbling around until he slammed into a tree. He shook his head, vision clearing.

There were trees, and the plants he was used to. He was home! Finally. Ulaz was probably bare from worrying...

Why didn't this place feel right? He looked up at an upper branch, his wings were large and he could get any- why couldn't he feel his wings. He kept trying to push his wings out, his eyes widening in fear.

His wings were held by some fabrics and wood, what the hell? He looked to the side, something about the foliage wasn't right. He went to run deeper into the forest and- SLAM! He hit a solid wall, a sad chirp leaving his throat. He looked up and around, there were random black panels in the sky, like some had cut out portions of the beautiful blue. He backed up and looked at his tinted reflections. He was in loose sweats, bandages were tied around his chest and wings. His ebony hair was messy and fell down his shoulders, the tight braids left it wavy and tangled when they were taken out.

A door squeaked open behind him.

The boy with the brown hair came in, a small bag in his hand. He looked to the violet eyed bird, shocked. "Whoa, you're awake! Cool. Do you understand me?" He set the bag down, closing the door but keeping him space. He was literally in with a caged animal, treating the other like so.

"If you can, can you tell me your name? Where you're from?" He asked, trying to keep himself relaxed.

The bird stayed silent, a piercing violet trained on the doctor.

"I'm Lance, we found you at the park? Are you from a sanctuary?" He knew it was dumb question, the red kohl lining of the birds eye's, the markings, and the jewelry were obviously tribal. The bird shook it's head, so it did understand him.

Lance picked up the bag, "I'm only here to help, I don't want to have to sedate you again." He walked towards the bird, it took a step back into the wall. Lance extended a hand.

"I won't hurt you, you have injuries."

The bird looked at the hand, then the boy's eyes, then to the hand again. He took a step forward, cautious. He allowed to the doctor to treat him.

Lance readied syringes and changed bandages, "I never got your name."

The bird thought, violet eyes watching careful brown hands. "Akira."

"Akira? That's beautiful... okay, let's get these splints off your wings."

Akira felt the pressure release on his wings, they extended in a stretch. "Hey, Akira?"

His head turned, "how about we give you a different name while you're here? For security."

The bird's eyebrows knitted. "We think you were taken by some bad people, how about Keith? It's a lot less identifiable."

"Keef?"

"Keith."

"Keith."

Lance smiled, "great!"

Aki- No, Keith looked at the ground, "where are the real trees?"

"Ah.. You're in observation right now. You were really banged up when you got here."

"When can I go home?"

"When? Soon, buddy." Lance patted his shoulder lightly.

Lance gathered his things, "do you wanna meet the team?"

Keith was already grooming. His feathers were being conditioned by him, he looked up at the doctor.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> wowoowow i still needa update dmibr but ive doodling a lot of birdies lately  
> also srry this is very short,, itll prolly change too


End file.
